ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja: Guide to Races and Subjob Selection
Race Selection Starting Stats Support Job Options The choices listed here are by no means the only ones available. Feel free to try out any combination that suits your fancy. Warrior While not the original intention of Ninja, Warrior has been a popular sub for the Ninja in a party. Access to Provoke allows him to "blink tank" with Utsusemi: Ichi (and its second version, Utsusemi: Ni, later on). This works best with two ninjas: one to provoke the mob initially, another to provoke it off the first ninja when his shadows are all destroyed, allowing him to recast Utsusemi unfettered, and then have the first provoke when the second ninja's shadows are finished. This also works with a Ninja and another tank with Provoke. Later on, access to Berserk and Double Attack give the ninja more goodies to work with. Because of Berserk and Double Attack, Warrior is also very effective at increasing Ninjas' damage capability. This sub is the most recognized sub for ninja. Because of people's perception of ninja, you may find the wait for party invites longer if you choose another sub. This sub job is also considered the best compliment to Ninja's abilities, as both are jobs with a wide range of abilities and talents. Black Mage An unexpected sub, but useful nonetheless. Black Mage offers Ninja Magic Attack Up and INT bonuses for extra damage with the level 15 -ichi spells (Doton: ichi, Raiton:ichi, etc.). With these bonuses, a ninja can do significant damage when spamming the "elemental wheel." You don't really start seeing this significant damage until you can use the second tier of -Ni spells at level 40 Raiton:Ni. The elemental wheel is accomplished by casting the -ton spells in rapid succession, keeping in mind what each one does. For example: casting Hyoton deals ice damage to the target, and then lowers their resistance to fire. Casting Katon after this would be your next choice, as this spell deals fire damage and lowers resistance to water, and takes advantage of the lowered resistance from the previous spell. Next Suiton would be cast, and you'd follow the elements around the wheel and complete the cycle. (The cycle is in this order. Hyoton > Katon > Suiton > Raiton > Doton > Huton) When the elemental staff weapons become available in the early 50's range, it also affects this strategy highly when these staves are switched via macro during casts. Although Ninja/Black Mage is mostly considered a damage dealer job, the job does so much damage that it may find itself tanking anyways so be prepared for this should you use this. Ranger Maybe one of the most expensive job combos put together allowing the ninja to be able to deal massive amounts of damage with the throwing weapons Shuriken. Other choices of weapons are probable with a gun or bow and with an Archer’s Knife as an offhand weapon. There are some accounts that a ninja's evasion will drop with the added worry of ranged accuracy and attack but if done well this combination can do both "DD" and "Tanking" at the same time. Just be ready to burn a hole in your gil pockets. As of the early 2005 patch in which ranged attack was heavily modified, it must be noted that Ninja/Ranger's usefulness is reduced. Ranged Attack is now only optimal when fired at a certain distance, point blank range yields limited damage. Because of this big hit to TP gain, and ranged attack in general, Ranger has suffered as a sub job. Although it is still possible to use this combination successfully depending on how it's played (using melee to gain TP then running back to distance) its worth in comparison to Ninja/Warrior or even Ninja/Black Mage is questioned by players who argue that you could always just get a Ranger main to do the same thing, only better. Now that the process of dealing ranged damage is considerably more complicated, many believe Ninja/Ranger's main claim to fame has disappeared. Thief Thief sub can actually help with pulling with use of shuriken/guns/bows. The evasion bonus, coupled with Utsusemi, helps to keep monsters from getting through the Ninja's paper-thin defense. This also helps with soloing, especially with the Treasure Hunter and Flee abilities. SATA seems to have minimal use though, and damage output with Thief sub may be incredibly overshadowed by the use of Warrior sub, or one of the mage subs for the "wheel spinning." Red Mage Similar to a Black Mage sub with slightly less MP and less INT. Fast Cast coupled with Ni Ninjutsu provides the ability for some of the fastest magic spells in the game. While it probably doesn't provide as much damage per spell as Black Mage, it allows you to "spin the wheel" somewhat faster. While it lacks a little in INT, it does give significantly more melee-related bonuses than BLM, as well as increased MND for resisting spells. At level 40 ninja (the level you'd want to start using this sort of sub anyway) you get Magic Attack Up from Red Mage. Aquaveil greatly reduces ninjutsu and magic interruption rate. En-Element spells add a little magic damage to each dual wield hit. Protect, Shell, Spikes, Stoneskin, and Bar spells also help soloing. Cures are a powerful addition to Survivability. Dia and Bio always land, making them reliable and helpful. Bind, Sleep, and other enfeebling spells like Silence and Gravity are also useful if your magic accuracy is high enough to be effective. Using the resistance -30 elemental wheel spells, monster weaknesses and even elemental staves help with magic accuracy. Beastmaster Beastmaster is the ideal sub job to get experience points solo. At level 14 you'll be able to equip CHR boosting Hope Rings and a Noble's Ribbon to improve your Charm success rate. Note that your actual Beastmaster level should be the same as or higher than your Ninja level to achieve a reasonable Charm success rate. You'll also have access to Wide Scan to find the closest pets and prey. Corsair This is a new one to add to the list. Ninja/Corsair allows the ninja to obtain the marksman class weaponskills while allowing them the addition of a roll. This is very useful in soloing situations. Subbing Corsair allows you one roll to add to yourself. Ninja Roll increases the ninja's already high Evasion stat even more, making it harder for your enemy to hit you. Corsair's Roll will grant you a bonus to exp when soloing. Also, Samurai Roll will increase your TP gain which can help you unleash those devastating Slugshots even faster. The main downside to this, is that Corsair doesn't get any natural ranged accuracy/attack traits, so extra gear may be needed to be effective if you plan on using ranged weapon skills. Dancer The Subjob Dancer makes a Ninja/Dancer a very versatile and dangerous setup to be against. With the Combined Ability of Drain Samba II and Utsusemi. With Ninjas already natural ability to attack fast with Dual Wield job Traits and Dancer Jobtrait Accuracy Bonus makes this a Deadly combo, making this a very strong Solo set up. Along with Ninja's High Evasion and the Job Trait Evasion Bonus from Dancer makes Utsusemi very effective. A skillful Ninja could even be a Tank in a party with this setup, using Animated Flourish with less enmity than provoke but with the use of Curing Waltz II can make up for the loss of enmity when curing your self or other party members. Category:Guides